jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Bard Spell List
Cantrips Amanuensis - Copy nonmagic text Bang - Pathetic sonic damage Dancing Lights - Create small lights Daze - Target loses next turn Detect Magic - Find magic auras, identify magic items Flare - Best spell in the game Ghost sound - Create minor sounds Light - Create short lived light Lullaby - Make a target drowsy Mage Hand - Life small objects within short range Mending - Useless, doesnt do what you want it to Message - whisper to a close target Minor Disguise - Save money on a disguise kit No Light - Create short lived darkness Prestidigitation - Parlor Tricks Resistance - Saving throw bonus Stick - Magic super glue 1st Circle Spells Accelerated Movement - Move at full speed while using skills Alarm - Be alerted when something enters area Amplify - Makes sounds louder Appraising Touch - Learn item values easier Armor Lock - Punish dumb fighters for wearing armor Beastland Ferocity - Gain ferocity Catsfeet - Reroll physical skill check Cause Fear - Make them afraid Charm - Make some new friends Cheat - Don't get caught Combined Talent - Share skills with people Confusion, Leser - make target confused Critical Strike - Pretend to be a rogue for 1 round Crown of Veils - Wear a crown that makes you steathy Cure Light Wounds - Not as good as cure moderate wounds Dead End - Target becomes harder to track Deafening Clang - Weapon deals sonic damage Detect Psionics - its detect magic, but for wannabe magic Detect Venom - Find Poison Discern Hidden Objects - For people with bad spot Disguise Self - Now you really don't need a disguise kit Distort Speech - targets speech becomes "special" Distract - "hey, whats that over there?" Erase - There was something here before Expeditiousness - Move fast Expeditiousness, Swift - Move fast, but faster casting, short time False Aura - create fake magic auras Feather Fall - how fast does a feather fall anyway? Focusing Chant - gain a bonus on attack rolls Grease - was a pretty decent movie Guided Path - Find the nearest specified terrain Healthful Rest - Heal more for resting Herald's Call - Staggers people Hideous Laughter - Make a target laugh. Alot. Hypnotism - for quiting smoking, or losing weight Identify - Learn properties of magic items Image, Lesser - Create a visual illusion Immediate Assistance - Dial 911, then reroll a skill check Improvisation - Gain a pool of points to spend on rolls Incite - Target may not delay or ready actions Inflict Light Wounds - Not as good as inflict moderate wounds Insidious Rhythm - Distracts target Insight of Good Fortune - Gain Advantage on a roll Inspirational Boost - empower your song.......or story.. Ironguts - +5 saves against poison. saves you 50 gold Joyful Noise - Counters countersong.... Light, Greater - light, but longer Lucky Streak - Gain a bonus when rerolling Magic Mouth - Create spoken word when triggered Manipulate Object - Use an object at distance Master's Touch - Use stuff you are not proficient with Mimicry - Copy sounds Opportune Dodge - Avoid attack of opportunity Phantom Threat - Scarier then a phantom menace. probly a better movie too. Remove Fear - make them not afraid Remove Scent - make them not stinky Resinous Tar - Sticky Grease Serene Visage - Talk to people better Share Talents - share skills Shock & Awe - bonus to initiative. name is misleading Sleep - what i should be doing instead of this Slow Burn - Fire does less damage Sorrow - Target is worse at attacks Stay the Hand - negate an attack Sticky Fingers - bonus on stealth checks when using hands Summon Component - just buy a spell component pouch scrub Targeting Ray - ray that gives bonus to ranged attacks True Strike - +20 to attack, ignore illusions and grapples and shit Undersong - use perform in place of concentration Undetectable Alignment - don't play evil and you won't need this Unseen Servant - When you are to lazy to do things yourself Ventriloquism - talk from somewhere else Vigilant Slumber 2nd Circle Spells Alarm, Greater - Alarm, but bigger area, longer range Animal Messenger - Send an animal to deliver a message Animal Trance - Fascinate animals Battle Hymn - Creatures in area have advantage on will saves Blade Brothers - 2 creatures use each others saving throws Bladeweave - Daze creatures with weapon attacks Blindness/Deafness - Make them blind or deaf Blur - makes target blurry Bonefiddle - Agonize and deal sonic damage to a target Bothersome Babble - make a target babble Cacophonous Alarm - An alarm spell that deals damage Calm Emotions - Make them not angry Catapult - Throw rocks Caterwaul - makes people sick Cat's Grace - give a creature +4 dex Cause More Fear - Make them more afraid Celerity, Lesser - Gain a move action, for a price Circle Dance - Always know location and status of a creature Cloak Pool - Make an astral pool invisible Cure Moderate Wounds - Better then cure light, not as good as cure serious Curse of Impending Blades - give a target -2 ac Darkness - DAAAAARRRRKKKKNEEEESSSSS Dark Way - Create a bridge of shadowstuff Daze, Greater - Like daze, But better Delusions of Grandeur - Make a target bad at d20 rolls Detect Thoughts - Read a target's surface thoughts Discolor Pool - change color of astral pool Disguise Other - make your friend not need a disguise kit Disquietude - Target does not want to be near others. Emo little fuck Dissonant Chant - Makes concentrating harder Distracting Ray - force concentrating checks for using spells Eagle's Splendor - Give a creature +4 Cha Elation - Creatures ignore a bunch of conditions Enthrall - Charm and Fascinate creatures in an area Entice Gift - Force a creature to give you what they are holding False Lie - Make lying easier Fox's Cunning - What does the fox say? Glitterdust - Yes, it is real glitter Harmonic Chorus - Creature gains bonus caster level and save DCs Haste, Swift - Haste, but fast cast and short duration Heroism - I need a hero!!! Hide from Dragons - good luck Hold - Paralyze a target Hypnotic Pattern - Hypnotize people Image - Create an image that can make sounds Increase Virulence - Make poisons harder to resist Inflict Moderate Wounds - Better than Inflict light wounds, not as good as inflict serious Invisibility - Become invisible Invisibility, Swift - Beome invisible faster Iron Silence - Stealth in armor is easier Know Vulnerabilities - Learn a bunch of traits about a creature Locate Object - Find a specific object within long range Mage Hand, Mass - mage hand, but multiple objects Magic Savant - gain bonus on dweomer and use device Mask of the Ideal - Gain bonus on some social skills and appearance Mastery - Gain bonus on all skill checks Mesmerizing Glare - Fascinate creatures Mindless Rage - Make a creature pissed off Mirror Image - Create illusionary copies of yourself Misdirection - Detect spells detect something other than you Miser's Envy - must find my precious Moral Facade - creature appears as an alignment you choose Nightmare Lullaby - Confuse a target Painful Echoes - Sicken and damage creatures each round Pyrotechnics - bend fire to your will Rage - RAAAGEEEE!!! Reflective Disguise - Creatures see you as their species and gender Shatter - Destroy nonmagic objects Silence - Create an area of no sound Sonic Whip - whip of sound that makes beasts afraid Sound Burst - deal damage and stun in an area Speak with Animals - cause that cat over there has some great things to say Special Presents - Target takes object you are holding and uses it Spymaster's Coin - See and hear through a coin Sting Ray - Lower a creatures defense Suggestion - Suggest a creature take an action Summon Swarm - Summon a swarm to kill your party...errr. enemies Summon Weapon - Call a mundane weapon Tactical Precision - Your whole party can pretend to be rogues Tongues - Speak and understand any language Torrent of Tears - Sicken and blind a target, drink up Vertigo - make creatures flat footed War Cry - gain bonuses while charging Warning Shout - grant a bonus on reflex saves Wave of Grief - make creatures in an area feel sad Weapon of Impact - bludgeoning weapons crit better Whirling Blade - throw your weapon in a line, then it returns Whispering Wind - Speak to a distant location